1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for measuring the temperature in a heating system comprising a cooking pot with cooking material placed on a hot plate and heated, where a radiation receiver is provided at a distance from the wall of the cooking pot and is aligned with it, the receiver producing a temperature measurement signal dependent upon the temperature of the cooking material in the cooking pot and corresponding to a detected radiation area on the cooking pot within the radiation measuring field of the radiation receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A similar arrangement is taught in German patent DE-PS No. 33 41 234. Here, the cooking pot is equipped with an annular radiation area close to the bottom of the cooking pot, and the center axis of the radiation receiver is directed in such a way that this axis is horizontal and runs parallel to the support area of the heating plate.
It has been shown that during the heating phase the measuring accuracy of this arrangement is impaired by the fact that the cooking pot may be placed at different positions on the hot plate. If the cooking pot is located at a short distance from the radiation receiver, heating of the detected radiation area which is further removed from the center of the heating plate is delayed. However, if the cooking pot is located at a large distance from the radiation receiver, heating of the detected radiation area is accelerated since it is located closer to the center of the hot plate.